Embodiments of the present invention relate to a font matching technology, and in particular relates to a technology for determining a suitable font using a series of attribute/value pairs of the font.
With the rapid development of text processing technology and substantive development of text processing software (program), computers may display and process more and more font types and support text processing under more and more languages. Examples of these font types include: Times New Roman, Arial, Tahoma, Song typeface, etc. Each font can only support limited kinds of languages and characters within a particular Unicode encoding range. Thus, for a multi-lingual text, it may be necessary to display with multiple fonts. If text processing software cannot exactly match a suitable font, the multi-lingual text cannot be displayed correctly. FIG. 1A shows an example of the above problem. In the text opened with a “notebook” program as shown in FIG. 1A, there are texts in multiple languages (including Chinese, Japanese, Korean, etc.). While in this “notepad,” only Chinese text can be normally displayed, and the texts in other languages cannot be displayed correctly. Accordingly, the “notepad” program fails to correctly match suitable fonts to display texts in different languages. FIG. 1B shows the content correctly displayed in the “notepad” document.
Of course, a user may manually select a font for each text. For example, in the case of the garbled codes as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, it may be difficult for the user to determine which font can correctly display the current text, which seriously affects user experience. Besides, for text processing software that does not support manual font selection, the above font match function cannot be implemented.